


Nightmares: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by TheWonderingWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Halloween, Hogwarts First Year, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderingWizard/pseuds/TheWonderingWizard
Summary: This is a canon-divergent telling of the first Halloween where we see Harry and the gang at Hogwarts. Some of the characters will have had their personalities and backgrounds modified. This story includes a darker version of the incident with the Troll and the aftermath. I don’t want to say more, on the off chance that I give too much away. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Sadly; I do not own the rights to either Harry Potter, nor to any other bit of the wonderfully magical world created in the mind of JK Rowling. I am merely a fan of this world, and have been for many years. I am happy that Miss Rowling allows her fans to paint our own works using her medium of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, so long as we do not seek to publish and earn a profit by it. For me, to have other fans enjoy my treatments would be more valuable than a pile of Galleons in a private vault at Gringtotts. I present the following work as a fan, without any desire for monetary gain. I mean no copyright infringement in this work. If you find yourself liking my work, please let me know in either a review here or as a private message. I do NOT tolerate “flamer reviews” written by anonymous “guest” users. If you have something to say, own up to it. I appreciate constructive criticism, because I feel that it is how I can grow my skills as a writer. Okay, enough rambling now. Allons-y!

Summary/Premise:  
This is a canon-divergent telling of the first Halloween where we see Harry and the gang at Hogwarts. Some of the characters will have had their personalities and backgrounds modified. This story includes a darker version of the incident with the Troll and the aftermath. I don’t want to say more, on the off chance that I give too much away. Enjoy the story.

Warning: Graphic violence and abusive language ahead.  
Major divergence from canon ahead, just as a heads-up. 

First-Year Girls Dormitory  
Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts  
31st October, 1994  
Night

Hermione was in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. It had been a traumatising day, and she was in a right state because of it. The day had started off well enough, but that did not last. It was Halloween The weather had been grey and overcast the past few days, but the sun had broken through the clouds and shone warmly on Hogwarts. Hermione was up a little before sunrise, and was in the Great Hall for breakfast with her friends at around six-thirty. The morning classes were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, followed by Transfiguration before lunch. Charms was right after lunch, and then Study Hall before dinner. Classes were enjoyable, and were intellectually stimulating as usual, and Hermione was having a good day. That was, at least, until Charms class that afternoon... 

She’d gone to class with Neville, Elizabeth, and the rest of the other first-years from Gryffindor. According to the syllabus that Flitwick had given out at the start of term, they were concentrating on charms to make things hover, float, and fly. All of the reading and homework had been centered around it. Hermione had read the relevant chapters, and had even attempted the Wingardium Leviosa charm on a spare feather quill she had. Hermione noticed that a greater attention to detail was required in her classes at Hogwarts compared to her classes at her former school in Cambridge. A mis-pronounced word here could mean the difference between something actually flying or not. So, she had worked out the proper pronunciation of the Leviosa charm, and was keen to get it right in class that afternoon.

Flitwick had spent the first fifteen minutes on the theory behind Wingardium Leviosa, and its uses. The charm was useful for inanimate objects, but people and living creatures needed more advanced spells to enable floating or flying. Hermione was partnered with Elizabeth Collins, while Neville was working with Parvati Patil, with Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley in the tier of desks above theirs. “Now, everyone remember that swish and flick movement we’ve been working on. Make sure you enunciate the charm correctly. Go on, give it a go.” Elizabeth held her wand delicately in her hand, and was able to get her feather to float about six inches above her desk. Neville was a bit nervous, and it showed in his casting. The feather trembled and lifted a little bit. On the tier above, Seamus was flailing his arms and practically yelling the charm. “You’ll put someone’s eye out like that, you know” Hermione noted to him. “Plus, you’re not pronouncing it right. You need to say it ‘levi-OH-sa’, not ‘levi-oh-SAH’. Here, watch me,” she turned back to her wand and feather. “Win-GAR-dium levi-OH-sa,” she intoned while performing a very gentle swish and flick motion. The feather started to rise in a fluttering way, up and up, towards the ceiling. Flitwick noticed, pointed it out to the class, then congratulated Hermione and awarded Gryffindor twenty House Points. Seamus was gobsmacked that this Muggle know-it-all had shown him up. It went against everything he’d been raised knowing. Mudbloods were supposed to be bad at magic, or at least not naturally good. The class was dismissed shortly after, and the students filed out. Neville and Elizabeth congratulated Hermione on a job well done in class. She smiled and thanked them. 

A little further down the corridor behind the three friends, Seamus Finnegan was fuming. He pushed himself off the wall he’d been leaning against, and started walking rapidly towards the bushy-haired Muggle know-it-all, and her friend Collins. He started to rant at her about how she was nothing but a jumped-up Muggle and she should leave magic to those who were born to it. Hermione heard his words, and they hurt deeply. That pain was doubled when he collided with her, on purpose, and sent her crashing to the stone floor. He then said it was fitting that her only friends were a Squib like Longbottom, and a Blood-Traitor like Potter. Neville crouched so he could help his classmate pick up the contents of her book bag off of the floor. Elizabeth shot a dirty look at Seamus and told him to “go starch your drawers, you wanker!” Hermione was distraught at being treated like this by a fellow Gryffindor! She could understand if it was Malfoy or one of his cronies from Slytherin, but Gryffindors were above that, weren’t they? Perhaps not, she reflected bitterly as tears started coursing down her cheeks and falling to the stone floor. She packed up her bag, and then Elizabeth and Neville helped to pick her up. Dusting herself off, she wiped at the tears in her eyes. Then, she took off running without another word. Elizabeth ran after her best friend, leaving Neville standing there looking quite peeved with Seamus. 

Hermione ran into the girls’ toilets down near the Potions classroom, because she thought it would not be busy. She had really started thinking that Hogwarts was going to be the start of a time in her life with less bullying. She had been bullied a bit in her old school, mostly because she was smarter than her classmates. Well, her copious amounts of bushy brown hair also seemed to be a point of ridicule. And, her two upper front teeth were slightly larger than she’d have liked. She was far from home, in a boarding school for young witches and wizards. She was feeling homesick, and was seriously starting to doubt whether she wanted to stay at Hogwarts or not Having some genuine friends around was a plus, but would they remain friends with her if she were to write home and ask Mum and Dad if she could go back to school in Cambridge? As she slammed the cubicle door shut and locked it, the tears were pouring hot and fast. There were two good-sized rips in her Gryffindor knee-high stockings, and she noticed two nasty looking abrasions on her knees. How she’d not seen them before puzzled her. She wiped away the blood with some toilet paper, and flushed it. Sitting down on the toilet seat lid, she buried her face in her hands and set her elbows on her knees as her cries turned to sobs. 

Elizabeth had tailed her childhood best friend from the Charms corridor down to the dungeons, and had just entered the toilets. She could hear Hermione crying, and her heart just about broke at the sound. She and Hermione had been practically inseparable since preschool, and they were practically neighbours in Grantchester. She approached the only cubicle with its door closed, and put her left cheek and palm to it. After a moment of listening, she gently knocked. “ ‘Mione, it’s me, Liz. I just came to check on you. That git Finnegan was certainly rude, and what he did was totally uncalled for. Please, ‘Mione; open up. I want to help you. You’re my best friend, and it hurts me when you’re hurt.” Elizabeth listened as her best friend started crying more. She backed away from the door, and put her backpack and robe on the floor to sit on. The door was still firmly closed, but Elizabeth knew Hermione better than anyone did aside from Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione had endured some harsh bullying at their old school, but at least that was a day school. Now, they were both in the Highlands and a couple of hundred miles from Grantchester and home. They were both homesick, and this whole school was not yet feeling like home. The door to the cubicle opened, and Hermione saw her best friend sitting there. Eyes puffy and red, tear-stained and blotchy cheeks, hair askew, Hermione felt she must have looked like a wreck. She knelt next to her childhood best friend and embraced her. They both stood up, and left the girls’ bathroom to see about getting some homework done in Study Hall. 

Going to Study Hall had been a mistake, however. They got to the Gryffindor study room, near the Gryffindor Tower, and started to work on their assignment that Flitwick had given them. They were almost halfway done with it, when someone was behind Hermione. Looking up, Elizabeth saw that Ron Weasley was there. He was looking quite angry, his face a similar colour to his red hair, and he chose to berate Hermione some more for what he considered to be her embarrassing him in Charms class earlier. Hermione stood up and was going to tell him off for it, but instead she had spun on her heel and bolted from the room, clutching her Charms text. Looking aghast and enraged, Elizabeth whipped around on Ron and said “Weasley, you are an ignoramus and a bully! You and Finnegan ought to be ASHAMED of yourselves with that wretched behaviour towards Hermione! To think a pair of Gryffindors could treat one of their own so poorly is just plain wrong! I feel like giving you a nosebleed or a really solid punch in the gut, but that won’t solve the problem that’s between your ears in that pathetic organ you call a brain. You’re not going to make it far with your attitudes and your disgusting behaviour. I would think that your parents raised you with a better attitude than that, with what your father does at the Ministry! I ought to find a Prefect, or Professor McGonagall to deal with you. I can surely tell you that this will not be tolerated!” She whipped around and followed Hermione out the door.

An hour later, it was the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. There were jack-o-lanterns large enough for two students to sit in side by side, smaller jack-o-lanterns floated above the House tables, providing a festive atmosphere. The students were enthralled by the cloud of live bats that were flitting about up in the rafters beneath the simulated full moon and star-filled skies. Harry had just been released from the care of Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing an hour earlier. He had awoken with a debilitating headache, and his scar hurting so much he felt his head would crack in two. He’d had the headaches before, but not like this. His scar had also not hurt like this before starting at Hogwarts. He made a note to floo his godfather and guardian Sirius Black about it later. He looked around the table, but couldn’t find Hermione. “Hey, Nev; have you seen Hermione?,” he asked. Neville looked at his roommate, and told him about what had happened in the corridor after Charms that afternoon. Harry whipped his head around to stare at Seamus.”What did you have to go and do a bloody thing like that, Finnegan?!” he asked in a raised tone. Seamus sneered and said “Oh; defendin’ yer little mudblood girlfriend are ya, Potter?” in a voice that was laced with venom “She should leave magic to those who were born to it, and learn her place in our world. The only thing a mudblood like her is good for is servin’ a pureblood wizard.” Harry felt his anger start to rise at the insults Finnegan had used. Hermione was not his girl. She was his best friend, and he would not tolerate anyone treating her so poorly. “Finnegan, I would have thought better of you than that. You’ve said how both your parents had to save up for years to send you to Hogwarts, instead of the Blackthorn Academy back home in Ireland.” Parvati Patil then told Harry what had happened during Study Hall. “I think Hermione has been in the girl’s bathroom, crying all afternoon. Elizabeth is her best friend from back home, and they’re inseparable. Wherever Hermione is, Liz is with her” she said, looking disgusted at her classmates Finnegan and Weasley. Harry could feel his blood begin to boil, and stared at Ron, who was shovelling steak and kidney pie into his mouth. “Weasley, if you applied yourself with the same zeal to your studies as you do feeding that bottomless maw, you might make a wizard yet! Getting an education here at Hogwarts is a privilege, and not a right. I don’t recall you EVER opening a textbook outside of class. If you had, maybe you would have been able to complete that spell in Charms class. Instead, you’re always skiving off to play chess, or Gobstones, or reading bloody Quidditch mags!” Harry was about to give the two bigots a well-deserved thumping when the doors to the Hall flew open and Quirrell ran in. “TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know!” he said, and then fainted flat onto his face. There was a sickening crunching noise as his face hit the floor. That sound indicated he had possibly broken his nose, and possibly his cheekbone or jaw. 

It was CHAOS in the hall after that announcement. Students were screaming and starting to make an exit, when a roar like a cannon blast echoed through the Hall. Now silenced and slightly deaf, the students turned around to look at the Head Table. Dumbledore was at the podium, his face one of grim determination and total command. “Students, remain calm. You will all remain here, and the Hall will be closed off. Prefects, see to your students. Teachers, follow me.” Drawing wands, the teachers moved towards the doors into the entrance Hall. They closed the doors behind them, and a squelching noise was heard as Dumbledore cast the Colloportus charm to seal the doors. All the students were safe as long as they remained in the Great Hall. They made their way towards the Staff Room to confer about the best way to deal with a Troll in the school. What no one in the Great Hall noticed was that five first-year students of Gryffindor House were not at their table. It was not noticed until when the Prefects went around to conduct a head count and compared it to their House rosters. It turned out that first-year students Collins, Granger, Longbottom, Patil and Potter were nowhere in sight. The two fifth year Prefects, Lisa Mahan and Percy Weasley looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. This was not covered in the manual issued to all incoming Prefects at the end of their fourth year. Percy looked over at the Gryffindors, and saw the empty chairs normally occupied by the missing Firsties, and felt his heart sink. He had not had as much time to meet with “his” students as he’d have liked, but his impressions of the five young Lions in question were positive. His older brother charlie had been a Prefect the year before Percy came to Hogwarts and during his first two years. One of the things that Charlie had suggested to Percy that if he became a Prefect, then he should carve out a chunk of time in his week to talk to the first-years. They were the ones who needed the most guidance, as they were the newest at Hogwarts. Percy felt that he failed his students, but he resolved to remedy it as best he could. He channeled his thoughts to the ancient and ever-present magick of the school, to keep the missing Gryffindors safe.

Harry, Neville, and Parvati had slipped out during the chaos after Quirrell had announced the Troll. Their fellow Gryffindors, their friends, did not know about the Troll. Their lives were in danger! They ran past the Bloody Baron as he was floating up the stairs from the dungeons. Actually, they ran through the resident ghost of Slytherin House. Feeling like they had just been doused in ice cold water, the trio of friends charged ahead. All three were hoping they could get to their friends to warn them about the Troll. Turning the corner at the base of the stairs, their noses were assaulted by a horrid stench. “YECH!! If that’s the smell of a Troll, than I won’t forget it. They smell worse than old Stilton!” Harry exclaimed as he plowed ahead. Further down the corridor, they saw an immense shadow follow something massive into the girls’ toilets. The next thing they heard was a pair of blood-curdling screams. Harry knew that would be Hermione and Elizabeth. Neville, Parvati, and Harry looked at each other, and drew their wands. None of them had the slightest clue of how they were going to deal with a Troll, but their friends and classmates were in grave danger.

In the girls’ toilets, Hermione and Elizabeth found themselves faced with a fully-grown mountain Troll. The beast was easily ten feet tall and weighing as much a fully grown African elephant.. The feet were massive, the loincloth was filthy, the body was scaly and scabby, and its head was crammed with nasty looking teeth. In its right hand was a wooden club, though it looked more like a massive tree limb that had been just barely hewn into a bludgeon weapon. The troll was headed right towards the terrified first-year girls, as they looked like they’d be a tasty meal. Elizabeth and Hermione clung to each other as the troll swung its club and smashed through the walls of four of the toilet cubicles. Then, it stopped its progress and got a stunned look in its beady little eyes. WHACK! A piece of wood from the ruined cubicle struck it on the back of the head. Hermione looked towards where the wood had flown from, and could not believe her eyes. Harry was grabbing debris to chuck at the troll, trying to distract it. Then, she heard shouting, and saw both Parvati and Neville over near the sinks and other wall of toilets trying to distract the beast. “Oi! Pea-brains! Over here” taunted Harry in an effort to further confuse the Troll. His plan was to keep the Troll occupied so their 

Harry saw that their distracting the troll was confusing it, but they still had to rescue Elizabeth and Hermione. Harry had a sudden idea. It was very dangerous, but would be worth the risk if he could manage it. ‘Gryffindors are brave and noble of heart.’ he told himself, and that steeled his resolve to take action. Summoning his courage, he took a quick run, and then leapt up onto the trolls back to try and beat it about the head. He scrambled up, and had one arm wrapped ‘round the over abundance of flesh at the Troll’s neck so as to be able to hold on. While swinging his right arm around, he noticed that his wand made contact with something soft and rather squishy. Looking over the trolls massive skull, Harry saw that his wand was protruding from the right eye of the troll, The Troll was howling in rage and pain, and trying to claw at the thing in its eye and the thing being a nuisance on its back. Suppressing the feeling he was going to be sick, he grasped the wand and gave it a hard pull. He got his wand out, but there was now a troll eyeball and viscera on the end of it. Harry heard the girls scream again, and something snapped in him. What happened next happened so fast that not even Harry could explain it. He screamed and jabbed his wand back into the empty socket. At the same time, a fissure in the monster’s skull started to glow the deep and rich colour of warm blood. The troll roared mightily, and then stopped as the red glow turned a brilliant and bright white. Almost as if in slow motion, it started to teeter forward on an unstable footing. Then, the troll started to fall forward as gravity took over to bring it to the floor. With mere seconds to act, Harry jumped down and landed in a crouch with his wand at the ready. The troll hit the stone floor with an almighty crash that violently shook the room. During the fall, its club smashed into the row of sinks at the centre of the room. There was water gushing out of the destroyed sinks, adding to what was already on the floor from the smashed porcelain of the toilets. 

After the Troll had been brought down, Harry was catching his breath against a cubicle wall. His heart was thumping at an alarming pace, and his adrenaline levels were up. Taking down a Troll at the age of eleven was not something he thought he was capable of, but that was what happened. Harry could feel his breathing slow down a tick, and the rapid staccato beat of his heart was slowing down to near its normal rhythm. He was taking in a deep breath when the air was knocked from his lungs and his vision was clouded by heaps of bushy brown hair. Hermione had wrapped him up in a tight hug, and she was sobbing nearly uncontrollably. ”Y-yo-you c-co-could h-ha-have d-di-died! Wh-wha-what m-ma-made y-yo-you d-do th-tha-that?! She managed to choke out between sobs. “’Mione! Can’t! Breathe!” Harry responded in a gasp. A moment later, Harry felt the tight embrace Hermione had him in relax considerably, though she seemed loathe to let go. Taking in a few deep breaths , Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. He ran his fingers through her hair and started humming his favourite lullabye. He remembered that this was how Sirius would calm him down after a nightmare. He did not often have nightmares, but the rare occasions were quite intense and frightened Harry very much. Hermione was still crying, but it was not as intense. She had her face buried in Harry’s shoulder, and her tears were starting to saturate the fabric of his robe and the jumper under it. Harry stepped back to look Hermione in the eye. “ Hermione, you are one of my classmates and my best friend. I wouldn't want to let anything like that happen to you. Parvati and Neville told me what happened earlier, and I wanted to give those two idiotic bullies a good thumping.” Hermione moved her hands from the backs of Harry’s shoulders to his upper arms as she looked into his eyes. She sniffled once, and Harry offered her a handkerchief from a pocket in his robes to dab at her eyes. “Thank you, Harry. Thank all three of you for saving us” she said, nodding to Parvati and Neville. She broke her embrace with Harry, and embraced Parvati and Neville in turn. Elizabeth added her thanks as well, giving each of the three rescuers a warm hug. Hermione looked at her childhood best friend. “All right, Weezy?,” she asked. “All right, ‘Mione”, Elizabeth answered. Having been friends since nursery school, the two friends used their initial pronunciation of the others name as a nickname. 

At that moment, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Headmaster Dumbledore rushed into the toilets, wands at the ready. McGonagall surveyed the scene with a look of total shock on her face. “What in the name of Maeve is going on here?” she asked, seeing the dead troll sprawled across the floor.”I would think an explanation is in order!” The five Gryffindor friends were trying to put what had happened into words, but no words would come. “Please, Professor! Harry killed the Troll! He, Neville, and Parvati came down here to warn us about the Troll,” Hermione said, her voice trembling. “Why were you not at dinner, Miss Granger, MIss Collins?,” Elizabeth spoke up, summoning her courage “Hermione came down here after Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan bullied her. I mean, they insulted both of us but Hermione bore the brunt of their scorn physically and mentally. I came down here with her because she’s my best friend, and I hate seeing her so upset.” Nevile looked at Professor Flitwick and told him about it stemming from Hermione and Elizabeth both performing textbook levitations in Charms class that afternoon. Apparently, Weasley and Finnegan were more than a little upset that two Muggle girls had been able to do the spell correctly from the outset. Parvati said that she’d been in class and seen the excellent charms work, and in the corridor when Seamus abused Hermione and Elizabeth. That was bad enough, but then Weasley had berated Hermione in Study Hall. Turning towards Harry, the Headmaster asked Harry for his version of events.

Harry apologised and said he had not been in classes for the day. He had woken up before dawn with a debilitating headache and his lightning bolt scar was prickling. Thea headaches happened often, but the scar thing was new. He had gone to see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing to get a potion and some advice about his scar. Pomfrey had kept him under observation for an hour, then sent him back to Gryffindor Tower. She gave him a vial of headache potion, and some salve for the scar. Her instructions were to take the potion and then lay down with some of the salve on his skin under a damp towel on his forehead. The headache potion had worked, and Harry was able to get some sleep. The salve seemed to work a little. Feeling much better, Harry went to the Great Hall in time for the Halloween Feast. It was during dinner that he’d found out what had happened in class that day. Once Quirrell had burst in raving about the Troll, Harry knew he had to do something. He got Neville and Parvati to come with him, and they slipped out of the Hall during the pandemonium.

“You’re fortunate to still be in one piece. There aren’t many fully trained wizards that could take out a Troll like that and expect to be alive to tell the tale” McGonagall said after hearing the course of events. “I am relieved that you’re all safe, thank Merlin. Miss Granger and Miss Collins, you said that you were both bullied by two of your fellow Gryffindors. This will not stand. I will go to Gryffindor Tower and speak to Mister Finnegan and Mister Weasley. They will learn that I suffer neither fools nor bigots,” she said with her nostrils flared and fire shone in her eyes. “However, I believe that you should be seen to by Madam Pomfrey first. Please, come with me” she said, as she turned around to leave. “Minverva”, Dubledore said as they were leaving, “I will see to Mister Weasley and Mister Finnegan myself. If this had been a less severe incident, it would be handled by yourself. However, five students were in grave danger this evening due to the actions of two of their classmates. This goes beyond .” Then, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick began to deal with the Troll and restoring the girls’ toilets to their original state. 

As they walked towards the Hospital Wing, the five Gryffindors leant each other support. Parvati Patil was walking apace with Elizabeth and Neville, keeping her arm on her roommate’s shoulder. Elizabeth felt completely drained, and more than a tad homesick. She was, however, more concerned for Hermione. The incident with the Troll had been frightening, but it could have been avoided had Finnegan and Weasley not abused and berated them. Knowing how Hermione had been bullied at their old school because of her intellect, Elizabeth hoped her friend would be okay. Hermione walked on, feeling emotionally wounded and physically hurt. Her knees still smarted from when Seamus had knocked her to the floor earlier that afternoon. She also had minute cuts on the backs of her hands that had been caused by bits of porcelain flying after the Troll had shattered the sinks. She had thrown her hands up to protect her face, and it had worked. As she walked, she reached out and clasped Harry’s hand with hers, anchoring herself. He turned his head and looked at her, and gave her a warm smile. She felt the warmth spreading from their joined hands, and it helped her to feel better. Though Harry and Hermione had only met at King’s Cross in September, they were already close friends. Hermione had felt very homesick after the bullying, and had thought about writing her parents to ask about dropping Hogwarts and coming home. That was what had hurt more than the bullying, or the scuffed up knees and cuts on her hands. To leave Hogwarts, a place where she finally felt she truly belonged, would be a mistake. She glanced at Harry as he walked beside her. He had risked his life to save hers. He had done so without hesitation or mental reservation. Hermione had heard that people come into each other’s lives for a specific reason, and she thanked the heavens that Harry James Potter had walked into her life. She made a promise to herself then and there to help Harry out whenever he needed it. 

At the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was shocked to find out that first-year students had successfully taken down a fully-grown mountain Troll. She had them each sit on a bed in the ward, and run her diagnostic spells on each in their turn. Mister Longbottom and Miss Patil had splinters and bits of porcelain in their hands from grabbing broken bits of cubicle and toilet wall to hurl at the Troll. They otherwise appeared to be in normal physical and emotional health. Their splinters and shards were removed and an ointment was applied under some loose gauze to close the wounds. Miss Collins had cuts on her hands from the porcelain of the destroyed sinks. She was also distraught about the incidents with the bullies and the Troll. Her wounds were healed, and a Calming Draught administered. Miss Granger had the same abrasions and bruises to her legs, as well as cuts on her hands from the flying porcelain. Her wounds were tended to, and she was also given a Calming Draught for her nerves. Mister Potter had bruises to his forearms, shins, and his thighs, as well as two of his ribs were bruised. The forearm, shin, and thigh bruising was from leaping onto the Troll to attack it. Pomfrey was a little curious as to how Mister Potter had bruised his ribs. With a sheepish expression on her face, Miss Granger said she might have hugged Harry a little too tightly after the rescue. Harry was taken aback with that news, but he took it in stride. “Hermione always gives solid hugs, Madam Pomfrey. I think this one did that because of how scared she was. I’m just thankful she’s safe”, he said. Pomfrey gave harry some Pain Potion for the ribs, a salve for the bruises, and admonished him to take it easy for a day or two. Thankfully, it was a Friday. Harry knew he had Quidditch practice first thing in the morning, but McGonagall said she’d tell team captain Oliver Wood that Harry was under orders to take it easy. Poppy bristled at that, remarking that First-Year students ought not to be playing Quidditch as their bodies might not be up to such a dangerous game. Minerva said that while she agreed, she had also never seen someone with as natural an ability on a broomstick since James Potter was a student. “I don’t think even Charlie Weasley could have pulled out of that steep and fast of a dive like Harry did, Poppy,”Minerva explained. She had put Potter on the Gryffindor team because he was a natural, and he might be the key to taking the Quidditch Cup back from Slytherin. Severeus had the storied trophy on the shelves in the Slytherin Common Room for so long that many new students were starting to think it belonged there. 

After her youngest “cubs” were healed, Minerva McGanagall walked them back to Gryffindor. She was walking behind Hermione and Harry but in front of Elizabeth, Parvati and Neville. Looking at Harry, she saw a younger version of James Potter. The same talent, compassion, and humour had been passed to a new generation of Potters. She also noted that Miss Granger and Mister Potter were holding hands. Minerva was under the impression that the two first-years were good friends. However, Miss Granger had been through a traumatising ordeal with the Troll, and Minerva could understand the comfort that gesture provided. ‘I shall have to keep a closer eye on these two. They could very well be just like Lily and James in a couple of years.’ Though just in the first term of their First Year at Hogwarts, the two were already showing their true capabilities in magic. Harry was inquisitive, curious, and engaging in class. His writing was thought-out and scholarly, and his penmanship was wonderful. She could read one of his in-class assignments or his homework, and not get a headache from trying to decipher it. Some of the students in her classes had handwriting that would make cuneiform look almost intelligible by comparison. Ronald Weasley was one prime example, when he bothered doing his work at all. Minerva had to give credit to Sirius Black, he had done a wonderful job as Godfather and surrogate parent to Harry since that awful Halloween night, exactly ten years ago. Minerva sent up a prayer of thanks that Harry didn’t wind up in an orphanage, or in the hands of some Dark family. Minerva also recalled when James and Sirius had been students here as well. The two of them, along with Remus Lupin, were like brothers in all but blood. Minerva thought them not unlike the Three Musketeers in that way. Sure, they caused their share of mischief, to be sure. However, they were all excellent students. This new generation was very like the one before. Miss Collins was from a family with many cousins that had all come to Hogwarts. Her older brother Patrick was in his Third Year, and was shaping up to be a Prefect when the time came. Parvati Patil had two older siblings who’d come through here and had gone on to careers in Saint Mungo’s and the Ministry. Her parents had also done well in their time here. Neelamani had gone on to study Wizarding Law and simultaneously earned his JD from Cambridge. He was now a partner in his own firm as a solicitor. Her mother Nandita went into the Muggle Relations Office in the Ministry, and worked with the muggle Prime Minister on important issues for both worlds. Both of the Longbottoms became Aurors after graduating Hogwarts and attending more advanced studies at the Auror Academy in Derbyshire. Dumbledore had also recruited them into his Order of the Phoenix, a group independent of the Ministry dedicated to fighting Voldemort with a looser set of rules for engagement than ordered by the Wizengamot. The Longbottoms were on a mission to take out known Inner Circle members of the Death Eaters when tragedy struck. They’d been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus Curse. It was a fate worse than death, because they would more than likely never be restored to full health. It was a great blow to an Ancient and Most Noble family like House Longbottom. These First-Years had large shoes to fill, but she felt them capable of doing that, and more. 

At the same time, Dumbledore had strode to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the password to the Fat Lady, and walked in. The Common Room was rather busy with students socialising, or working on their homework assignments. He spotted the two perpetrators at one of the smaller tables, playing a game of Wizards’ Chess.Walking over, he calmly stated “Mister Weasley, Mister Finnegan; I would like to speak with you, please.”Though his request was polite, he wanted it plain that he was not to be trifled with. “I have heard of a pair of incidents that occurred today. I am here to get your side of things as part of my inquiry. I was alarmed when I had heard the news of your actions today after Charms class and again in Study Hall”, he said as he looked at Seamus and then at Ron. “Mister Finnegan, did you accost Miss Granger after your Charms lesson this afternoon?” he asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles. Seamus had a knowing look on his face, and he answered “I might have. If I did, it was warranted. Jumped-up mudblood like that should be reminded of her place in our world. She was making those of us from old families look bad! I’d had enough of her showing us up in class. She’s a bleedin’ nuisance, sir.” Dumbledore looked crestfallen at hearing this disturbing vitriol. “Mister Finnegan, your actions led to Miss Granger being injured and emotionally distraught. I am docking thirty-five points from Gryffindor for this. You will also serve a detention with Mister Filch tomorrow and each Saturday in November. I believe he’s mentioned a number suits of armour around the castle that need a thorough cleaning, so that is your punishment. I will be writing to your parents over the weekend,” he concluded sternly. 

Turning to Ron Weasley, he noticed that his hands were clenched in tight fists and his face was flushed red with rage. “Mister Weasley. It was reported to me that you harassed both Miss Granger and Miss Collins during Study Hall. I want an explanation for this behaviour” he said, without so much a hint of his usual warmth and good-nature. “Granger is a total nightmare, sir! She’s a total teacher’s pet in every class, and she’s not even from a wizard family. She’s a Muggle, and nothing more. I mean, she aced that Charms lesson as easy as breathing. She raises her hand for almost every question in every class. Snape won’t call on her because he can’t stand her. Maybe the other teachers should follow. Then, maybe she’ll leave magic for those born into it.” Dumbledore locked eyes with Ron after his tirade, and gave his judgement. “Mister Weasley, your behaviour towards a classmate and a fellow Gryffindor goes beyond the pale. Because of your actions, Miss Granger and Miss Collins were in the girls’ toilets. They were there during the Halloween Feast, and did not hear about the Troll. Instead, they were trapped by it, and could easily have been gravely injured. Fortunately, three of their fellow Gryffindor year-mates came to their aid. These three put their lives in jeopardy to rescue their friends. So, a total of five lives were in peril because of you. I am truly disappointed in you, Ronald. Gryffindor will not be docked any points for what you did. However, you will serve a detention with Professor Sprout all day tomorrow. If I remember, she has a number of plants that need fresh fertilizer. You will also be under an in-school suspension for the remainder of term. You will not be permitted to attend any extracurricular activities, including Quidditch. A Prefect will escort you to each of your lessons, and to the library to work on your assignments. Like Mister Finnegan, your parents will also receive a letter from me forthwith. Now, the both of you will be confined to your dormitory for the remainder of the evening. Now, get up to your dormitory for the rest of the night,” he said, and the two culprits moved up the stairs. 

Over in a study nook, Percy Weasley was aghast at what he was hearing from his brother. He was embarrassed that his brother could think that, and he was not looking forward to the Howler that he knew would be coming once Mrs. Weasley received the letter from the Headmaster. Percy put his face in his hands and groaned. The Defence essay he was writing could wait. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and began writing out a list of goals. His first goal was to apologise to Hermione and Elizabeth for the poor treatment they’d received from his gormless little brother. His next goal was to make sure he started carving out chunks of time in his week to check-in with the younger students in Gryffindor. He would see to it that he would be a model Prefect, and that any Gryffindor could approach him with an issue. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noticed it was not as late as he’d thought. The Halloween Feast has ended before eight due to the Troll. It was about nine now. He scrubbed his fingers through his curly red hair, and took a deep breath. He found himself thinking of what Harry had said to Ron and Seamus during the Feast earlier in the evening. The Weasleys tended to eat in close proximity to one another, so he’d heard Harry addressing the pair of miscreants. Percy felt that the rebuke Harry had given both of them was not a threat, it was a promise. While he was uncomfortable with acts of violence as retribution, he felt that both Ron and Seamus would have deserved a good thumping. He cracked his knuckles, then his neck, and got back to his homework. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he’d promised Claire they could have breakfast together. The Welsh brunette had asked him for help in Arithmancy last year, and they’d become fast friends. Writing letters over the summer, they’d missed each other. Percy had asked if he could accompany her to the first Hogsmeade weekend in September, and she’d said yes. Things were going well, so Percy wondered to himself if he should ask her to be his girlfriend. 

The portrait hole opened, and the five friends returned to Gryffindor from the Hospital Wing. It had been an eventful day, and they were finding it difficult to stay awake. They said their good nights in the Common Room, and climbed the two sets of stairs to their dormitories. On entering their room, Harry and Neville noted that Ron and Seamus had the hangings of their four-posters closed. Harry felt that it was for the best, he had no desire to even look at those two. He brushed his teeth, put on his pyjamas and got under the covers of his own four-poster after closing the hangings. He turned on the lamp above his bed, and grabbed his copy of Standard Book of Spells, Year One to look over the lesson he’d missed in Charms. After reading up on the levitation, floating, and flight charms theory, he decided it was time to sleep. He put out the lamp, and scooted down under the covers. He closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him. After a few hours, he woke with a start and in a sweat. It was a nightmare. He heard a high-pitched scream for help from Hermione, and a guttural roar. The guttural roar turned to a purely maniacal cackle of a laugh, and then there was a blinding flash of green light. With a mouth feeling like he had a mouthful of cotton gauze, he felt very thirsty. He got out of bed to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher. After drinking it down in a couple large gulps, he climbed back into bed, and tried to get back to sleep. Sleep was elusive for the young lion, however. He cast a Tempus charm Uncle Remus had taught him. The glowing digits floating on the canopy of his bed showed it to be a little after two o’clock in the morning. With a groan, he swung his legs out of bed and into his slippers. He grabbed his flannel dressing gown, and cinched it shut with the belt. He put his glasses on, and reached into his nightstand for a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring. He also picked up his blanket and pillow. Walking very quietly, he opened the door to the stairwell and walked down to the Common Room. If he could not sleep, he would get some reading done that was just for fun. Uncle Sirius had given Harry a collectors’ edition of the entire Middle Earth saga for his eleventh birthday in July. Sirius had suggested that he start with The Hobbit before moving on to the rest of them. He had read The Hobbit in a week, deciding to take the Lord of the Rings in his trunk. When he got to the Common Room, the embers in the fireplace closest to the boys’ staircase leapt up into a lovely blaze. The chill of the stone room diminished a bit. He turned the knob on an oil lamp, and had enough light to read by. He sat down on the squishy couch, and opened his book to the page he’d marked. After a few moments, he was drawn into the tale expertly woven by the bard of Merton College...

On the other side of Gryffindor Tower, a young lady was having a similar difficulty with sleep. Hermione was in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. It had been a traumatising day, and she was in a right state because of it. She found herself getting knocked down in the Charms corridor over and over, Seamus Finnegan laughing like a maniac and pointing at her. “Pathetic, Granger. Just pathetic. Bushy-haired, beaver toothed, bookworm Granger!” He hadn’t said those things to her, but another bully had. That was one nightmare. The next was the head of Ronald Weasley on the body of an enormous rat. He was very angry with her for telling a teacher about what had happened in Study Hall. He was belittling her again for being an insufferable know-it-all, and she was yelling at hime to stop, she was getting really upset. Both of these visions had her mentally questioning whether to remain at Hogwarts, or to go home and a non-magical school. Those two scenes were just a warm-up to a truly frightening scene, however. She next found herself stuck in the girls’ toilets again. This time, there was no rescue. She saw the Troll bludgeoning her across the skull, her neck snapping and her body slumping to the stone floor. The nightmare tableau started fresh. This time, the rescuers arrived. However, Harry was thrown off of the Troll. His body impacted the wall as though a rag doll tossed aside by a child having a tantrum. Over and over and over again, the scene played in her mind with different endings. She was thrashing violently about her bed, and starting to yell in her sleep. She sat up ramrod straight, sweat pouring from her forehead and burning hot tears streaming down her face. “ ‘Mione! What happened!?” Elizabeth was drawing back the hangings, her face a mask of terror and concern. She saw her childhood best friend looking as though she’d been nearly scared to death. Her eyes were full of tears and glassed over. She was awake physically, but her mind was still in a nightmare state. “Hermione. Hermione! ‘Mione, please. It’s Weezy. I need you to wake up now, my love. Please, wake up! I need you here, ‘Mione. Please, you’ve got to come back. You’re having a nightmare. Hermione, please. Wake up.” Hermione shook her body as though she had been jolted with a large electric current. She looked right at her best friend, and both of the young witches threw their arms around each other. Hermione was still sobbing, and Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as well. Hermione loosened her tight hug, and sniffled a few times, looking a little less distraught. “Do you want to talk about it, ‘Mione,” Elizabeth asked with a concerned look. “It was absolutely terrifying and pure horror, Weezy” Hermione said after gathering her thoughts. “Seamus repeatedly knocked me down in the Charms corridor. He called me names. He called me ‘Pathetic, Granger. Just pathetic. Bushy-haired, beaver toothed, bookworm Granger!’ No one here has called me those names. No one here knows those awful names Clifford Connors gave me in primary school” Hermione tearfully said. She described the rest of her nightmares to Elizabeth, their arms protectively wrapped around each other. After she was finished, Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. “Are you going to go back to sleep, ‘Mione,” Elizabeth asked. “I don’t think I can, and I don’t think I would want to. I think I’m going to read in the Common Room. Thank you, Weezy, for everything. You should try and get some sleep” Hermione answered. She stood up while putting her feet into her slippers and shrugged on her pink flannel dressing gown. After knotting it closed, she reached into her nightstand for her collectors’ edition copy of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. She grabbed her blanket from her bed, and made for the stairs down to the Common Room. 

Harry was sitting half-lotus pose on one of the long sofas by the fire. He had his book open, but he wasn’t really reading it. The nightmare scenes that had woken him from a fitful sleep were on his mind, and he was distracted. He recognised the scream as belonging to Hermione, and it was a sound he would not soon forget. The maniacal cackling and the blinding flash of green light was were new, however. There was a thought in the back of his mind that those were from his long-term memories. Harry thought that he had also heard a woman pleading to give her life for Harry’s. Then, it hit him. The pleading woman was his mother, begging the wizard known as Lord Voldemort to kill her and not Harry . It must have been on that Halloween night when Harry was just over a year old. That had been exactly ten years ago. Looking into the dancing flames in the massive fireplace, Harry was able to bring his attention back to the present. He picked up his book, and started to read again. He heard the approach of footsteps on the stairs, and then padding across the carpet and hardwood floor. For a moment, he thought it might be a Prefect coming down to tell him off and go back to bed. Then, he heard a voice say “Harry? What are you doing up?” He turned his head, and saw Hermione there in her dressing gown over her pyjamas. She had a blanket draped over her arm, and she was clutching a leatherbound book in her hand. “Hey, Hermione. I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake anyone else up by reading upstairs” he said. 

“What about you, though? You look a little pale. What’s up?” Hermione bit her lower lip in thought. “I couldn’t sleep well, either. It was probably the events of the day” she said, hoping that would work. “Hermione, you’re easily one of the top students in our year. But, lying is not one of your strong suits. I can tell something is bothering you” he said. He patted the sofa with his palm and said “Would you like to talk about it?” With tears starting to form in her eyes, Hermione nodded and sat down holding the book tightly to her like a favourite stuffed animal. “It was absolutely horrible, Harry! I was having nightmares, like none I’ve had before. The first one was Seamus knocking me down in the corridor and then calling me names that bully at my old school used to call me. Then, a giant rodent with the head of Ron started bawling me out over telling a teacher!” She was crying in wrenching sobs now, barely able to speak. “Those were awful enough. The worst was that I saw the Troll, and it was a totally horrid scene! This time, I was not rescued and the Troll killed me. I saw it again, but you’d been thrown from the Troll and killed. I kept seeing different and horrible versions of it. Elizabeth woke me. Oh, Harry! I am so scared!” She covered her eyes with her hands, and her sobs continued. Not knowing what else to do, Harry scooted over and wrapped her in a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry as well, resting her head on his shoulder. She took in a shaky breath, and started to calm down as she took comfort in having Harry’s arms around her. Taking a deep breath to relax, Hermione thought she could smell fresh linen, mahogany, and a warm spice blend. She supposed it might be either his soap or possibly a cologne. She liked the scent, and thought it suited Harry well. Harry rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder, and could recognise lavender mixed with parchment and a hint of vanilla. Whether it was from a perfume, soap, or shampoo, he did not know. It was a pleasant scent, and Harry felt that it appropriate to Hermione. 

“What woke you up, Harry? You said you couldn’t sleep, so what was bothering you? It might help to get back to sleep to get what’s bothering you in the open,” Hermione asked with true concern for her new friend. “Well, I guess I was having a nightmare as well. I heard a scream, and I knew it was yours. I heard the troll roaring, but then it turned into this maniacal cackle. The cackle was right before this huge flash of green light. I’ve had this nightmare before, but it was worse tonight. I think the cackle was Lord Voldemort on the night he killed my parents. It was ten years ago on Halloween. Uncle Sirius said that my parents had been heavily involved in the fight against Voldemort and his forces. Some of the others that had been in an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix were taken out by Death Eaters. Volemort had a big grudge against my parents, because my family opposed everything he espoused. He wanted to send a message to the rest of those who stood in his way by wiping out the last Potters in one fell swoop. He killed my parents and then turned his wand on me. He tried to kill me, but he couldn't do it. Something happened that night, and I survived. I’ve been living with Uncle Sirius ever since. He gave me the journals both of them kept while they were students here, and it helps me remember them.” Harry was crying now as well. The two friends cried together for a bit, but they also drew strength from each other. 

After the flow of tears slowed to a trickle, Harry and Hermione broke their embrace and repaired the leaks in their eyes. Hermione looked at the low table in front of the sofa, and saw that Harry had brought down his Fellowship of the Ring, which reminded her to ask him if she could possibly borrow his copy of The Hobbit as it had been on her must read list for a couple of years. Harry saw the CS Lewis book next to Hermione, and had to smile. “‘Mione, I am not sure if you knew this. I heard that Tolkien and Lewis were both professors in Oxford at the same time. They were apparently good friends, and would read their latest creations aloud in some kind of club with other writers called the Inklings” he said. “I hadn’t heard that before, Harry. It is interesting that both of our favourite authors were contemporaries. I also wanted to thank you again for saving my life earlier. That is something I will never forget.” Hermione blushed, and then gave Harry a tender kiss on the lips. Harry was flushed and grinning like a madman, but had a puzzled look in his eyes. “What was that for?”, he asked. “Well, it was something that always happened in my favourite fairy tales. After the valiant knight saves the lady from trouble, she rewards him with a kiss. It was a reward I felt appropriate, Harry. I hope you don’t mind my being too forward by doing that” she explained. Harry looked at her, the puzzled look no longer in his eyes. “Oh. That’s all right, then. I didn’t feel much like a valiant knight earlier. It was just the right thing to do, Hermione. I would hate it if something had happened to you” he said and smiled.

“I think I might try and get some more now, though” “May I join you, Harry? I mean, can you just hold me for a little while? I think sleep might be a little difficult for me right now.” Harry thought about it for a moment or two, then agreed. “How should we do this, then?” he asked. “Take off your glasses and lay down on the sofa on your back” Hermione instructed. Harry fluffed his pillow up against one arm of the long sofa, and then stretched out as Hermione told him. She grabbed the blankets that they’d both brought with them, and tucked herself between Harry and the tall back of the sofa. “I’ve never done this before, ‘Mione” Harry said. “I used to crawl into bed with my parents after a nightmare, and it always made me feel better. I think it’s something about the close contact.” Hermione smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped one arm behind her back and clasped his hands together. Hermione snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She heard him take a deep breath, and she did the same. Hermione could hear his heartbeat under her ear, and it seemed like a lullabye. Both felt safe and protected like this and they both felt it seemed completely natural. Harry started humming one of the lullabies Sirius would use when Harry had a nightmare, and Hermione started to relax in his arms. Within moments, both friends were fast asleep and sleeping peacefully.

When Harry next opened his eyes, his vision was partially obscured by mounds of bushy and soft brown curly hair. Brushing some of the hair out of his eyes. He looked towards the arched windows next to the fireplace, and it was a couple of hours after dawn. If it was a school day, the rest of the Gryffindors would be coming down the stairs shortly. However, Harry reminded himself that it was Saturday and gave a sigh of relief. Hermione stirred slightly, mumbled “too early”and squeezed Harry in one of her famous hugs. How she could do that even in her sleep made Harry smile thoughtfully. Harry had not had many friends before coming to Hogwarts, but he was thankful that he had Hermione in his life now. He took a deep breath in, and there was that scent of flowers, parchment and vanilla that he felt was perfect for her. Someone came down the stairs from the girls’ dormitories by the sound of the footfalls. That someone was now gently tapping Harry in his free shoulder. Looking up, he saw the warm brown eyes of Elizabeth Collins. She pressed a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, and sat in the squishy armchair across the low table from where Harry was stretched out. In a voice just above what she used in the library, she said “good morning, Harry. I just wanted to come down to check on you two. I also wanted to thank you for coming to our rescue yesterday, That was an incredibly selfless and courageous thing.” Harry thought about this for a moment, then glanced to see if Hermione woke. “Don’t worry, Harry, she’s sound asleep. She really trusts you, Harry. You came to her rescue, and she won’t forget it. I can’t remember the last time I saw her smiling in her sleep like that, though.” Harry tucked a stray lock of brown curls behind Hermione’s ear, and saw that she was smiling in her sleep. “Are you sure she’s asleep, and not eavesdropping on us right now?” he asked with a look of concern on his face. “Yup, she’s asleep. We’ve been friends since we were very young, and had more than a few sleepovers. I know when she’s asleep by the pace of her breathing. Do you hear how there’s a slight hum in her breathing? She’s in full-on dreamland state right now. The Hogwarts Express could run through here and she would not notice. I can tell that she’s having a good dream because of that smile. She really trusts you Harry. I can tell by the way she’s holding onto you” Elizabeth said.

The pair heard footsteps coming down from the North stairway, the boys dormitories. Percy Weasley was pinning his Prefects badge onto his navy Aran jumper, and looked around the Common Room. Noticing the gaze of two of his first-years, he walked over. He sat down on the coffee table near Harry, Elizabeth, and Hermione. In a voice just above a good whisper, he said “Headmaster Dumbledore came in here last night looking for Ron and Mr Finnegan to talk to them about their actions. I was over in that alcove behind me, working on my assignments when he came in, and I heard . I know Professor Dumbledore to be a fair man, so he did give both of the two culprits the chance to give their side of events. I cannot begin to express how hurt I felt when I heard what my youngest brother had done. He often speaks before he thinks things through, and that is usually what lands him in trouble with our mum. I am in complete agreement with the Headmaster. Ron bullied and belittled a fellow student to the point she disappeared for a little while. No student should be made to feel as poorly as Hermione did after what Ron said. I’ve seen you three and Mister Longbottom studying together nearly every night, and it makes me happy that you’re learning everything you can here. I cannot comprehend why Ronald feels so much resentment towards Miss Granger. It does not matter one bit that she is Muggleborn. She’s a Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor, and easily the brightest student in your year.” 

Hermione sighed happily in her sleep at this, and her eyes slowly opened. “Morning, sleeping beauty” Elizabeth teased and Harry chuckled. Hermione had had the best night of sleep she’d had since arriving at Hogwarts. Yet, she didn’t remember her mattress being so warm before. As she looked around, she noticed she was not in her dorm room, and she was not sleeping on her normal mattress. Turning her head, her eyes locked onto the deep emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Hermione felt her cheeks turn a warm red when the full realisation hit her. She sat up fully and started to panic a little. “I’m so sorry, Harry! I didn’t know we’d slept together all night” she said, then covered her mouth. “Oh, gosh. That’s not what I meant at all! Percy! You won’t report this to Professor McGonagall, will you?! I’m mortified as it is, and that would just put me around the twist if…”Hermione found herself politely interrupted mid-rant by a calming gesture and a warm smile from Percy. “Nothing to be embarrassed about at all, MIss Granger. I completely understand you felt the need to feel safe after the events with the Troll last night. I was just explaining to Mister Potter and Miss Collins that I am on your side in regards to the terrible behaviour my youngest brother exhibited towards you yesterday.” He stands up from the coffee table and sits on the couch opposite the youngsters. “His actions were unbecoming of a Gryffindor, and not at all becoming of a Weasley. Ronald is the sixth child and youngest son in our family. Our oldest brother Bill is an accomplished Wards and Protections expert with Gringotts. He brings in treasure after removing some Dark Magic around it, and the Goblins pay him with a suitable percentage as commission. Bill was a Prefect here in his time, and was popular with his class-mates as well as a favourite of the staff. Charlie, our next oldest brother was Head Boy and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team while he was at Hogwarts. He is currently working in Romania at a dragon preserve, and is regarded as something of an expert in his field. Then, we get to me. I am a Prefect, with a good chance of making Head Boy. I get good marks in my subjects, and brought home an Outstanding in all my OWLS last year. I want to work for the Ministry of Magic after I graduate, and my academic standing will help me out. Then, we have Fred and George, the twins. They’re known for their sense of humour, they’re popular with the girls, they’re charismatic, and possibly the best damn pair of Beaters on the Gryffindor team since our twin uncles Fabian and Gideon. Mum sees a lot of her twin brothers in Fred and George, and I think it helps with their absence. To use the Muggle phrase, I think Ron feels that he has some pretty big I offer my own sincere apologies for what Ronald did to you, Miss Granger. Please do not look at his actions as being reflective of the views of our family” he finished. 

Hermione sat up, and Harry followed suit. “Thank you, Mister Weasley. I appreciate your kind words very much. I felt completely worthless after hearing what he said, and had thought about asking to be released from school here because of it. Then, I realised what would be at risk if that were to happen. My magic could become unstable without the proper training to channel it, making me a danger to my family and society. I would also be leaving Hogwarts, the first school I have attended where I felt truly that I belong. I could not bear to do that to my friends. I feel I would always regret it and never truly forgive myself if that happened. Yes, I am angry and very hurt because of the words and actions of Ronald and Finnegan. I hope that they can see the error of their ways and resolve to not do it again” she stated. “I made a promise to myself, and to Gryffindor last night. I will endeavour to be a better Prefect, and a mentor to the younger students, particularly you First Year youngsters. If you need some advice, or someone to talk to, please don’t hesitate to ask. We are all in this together.”


End file.
